The present invention concerns leak testing of cavities in test pieces, and more particularly a method of measuring such leak rates by placing the cavities of the test pieces in communication with a fluid pressure source, and measuring the flow rate to the test cavity from the pressure source after a predetermined time period sufficient to establish steady state flow conditions, such flow rates corresponding to the leak rate from the cavity of the test piece.